Just, Why?
by Blitzzurger96
Summary: What does Elsword do when his girlfriend Eve is kidnapped? How far will he go? Does he do it alone or with the help of his friends? Who kidnaps Eve? Will he save her or lose her forever?
1. Where Are You?

**Where Are You?**

**Author's Notes: This is an ElswordxEve story because I see so few of these on the site, and some of these stories usually end up with Eve getting killed for some sad, sadistic reason or some other BS thing like that.**

**Elsword: So true, so… sad… UWAAAAAH!**

**Eve: Calm down Elsword, I'm sure that this one isn't like the stories he mentioned.**

**Me: What the…? How did you guys get here? I don't allow anyone in here! Same with my FE13 story!**

**Raven: Because we can.**

**Me: Oh my Naga.**

**Chung: I see that there are some stories that pair me and Eve! I kinda like… OW! Aisha!**

**Aisha: You're not to stray from me at all times! Understand!?**

**Rena: Aisha, calm down. It was just a little off-topic comment, right?**

**Elesis: YO! Elshort!**

**Ara: Ms. Elesis, please refrain from any of that.**

**Elsword: SIS! YOU'RE GOING DOWN TODAY!**

**Me: Oh dear Naga. Also, this is my first Elsword fanfic, yet it's my second fanfic written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, just my Rune Slayer, Code Exotic and Shooting Guardian.**

**Eve: How come I don't have my Nemesis code?**

**Chung: How come I haven't been rumored to be the Deadly Chaser?**

**Me: Because I've been focusing solely on training Elsword!**

**Elsword: Don't feel bad you two. I bet he'll get to you guys soon.**

**Me: (Never happening.) XD**

* * *

**Jobs:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

* * *

[Elsword's POV]

Man. Life stinks. Why you ask? It's because my best friend has been kidnapped! And said friend has been going out with me since junior high! Let me rewind to that moment.

_*2 years ago*_

"_Say, Eve. I have a question." With this one question, my life would go above into the sky._

"_What is it Elsword?" She innocently asked._

"_When I asked who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, and you said that you didn't want to think about it, was there someone?"_

"_Well… There was someone. But he died a long time ago." She painfully said._

"_Oh. Sorry for bringing up a sensitive topic."_

"_It's okay. It was his fault anyway." I felt that she was hiding something. No, I knew she was hiding something. But she wouldn't budge no matter how much I asked._

"_What about now? Is there someone?" I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't bear to bring on a lot of awkwardness._

"_There is one now." She turned and smiled in my direction. "You know who he is. His name is…"_

"_HEEEY! ELSWORD, EVE GET BACK INSIDE! IT's ABOUT TO RAIN!" Chung yelled after us._

"_Alright Chung! We'll be in soon!" DANG IT CHUNG! WHY?! "C'mon Eve. Let's… whoa!"_

_Eve just yanked me back and reeled me in for a long, sweet kiss. With her arms around my neck, there was no way I could have gotten out, but, her lips, so heavenly soft, and my arms wrapped around her waist before I could think to do it. We didn't separate until the whole gang was whistling at us. And the girls were a bit envious. But the guys, they were laughing their butts off. Big whoop. The person I cared about loved me and I loved her back. That's all that mattered._

_But last year, she was acting strange. It was after the school dance that she wasn't herself. She was cautiously looking around her as if she was being hunted. She waited until class ended to go to the bathroom. She even spaced out when everyone and I mean everyone was talking to her._

"_Eve, what's the matter? You've been acting strange recently."_

"_I'm sorry Elsword, but I just need time to myself." Now that wasn't the Eve I knew._

"_Are you sure?" Not wanting to push it._

"_I'm fine." She reassured me with her one-of-a-kind smiles. Those always put me at ease._

_School was out, but the gang and I didn't see Eve at all during the summer. We went to her house and her front door was ajar._

"_EVE!" I shouted while I looked for her in the house._

"_Elsword!" It was Chung. "I found something! It's addressed to you!"_

_I snatched the note from Chung's hands and read it. The note said_

"_Dear Mr. Elsword:_

_ I have something important to you. More important than your friends, sister or your own life. I have Eve. __**My Eve to be exact.**__ You can go to the police, but they will never find me. I am in a place that none can reach but you and your little entourage. I want you to think. What is it that the six of you share in common? When you find out, you can say good bye to Eve forever. I sincerely hope that you can make it. Ta-ta for now._

_ 'Nasod King'"_

_This man, person, whatever, I WILL FIND HIM AND KILL HIM!_

_*Present*_

Since then, the gang and I have been conducting searches all throughout town and the countryside. All have been dead ends. The gang has been trying to cheer me up all the same. I really couldn't wish for better friends. Eve, where are you?

[Eve's POV]

My eyes are dreary. I can't think straight. My arms and legs are tied to this chair. I haven't had anything to eat or drink in months. But worst of all, pain. Not ordinary pain, pain caused by him.

"So Eve, how are we my dear?" _HE_ asked.

I spat in his face. He wiped it with a handkerchief and disposed of it like he will dispose of me soon.

"I thought so. If you were hoping for your miserable Elsword to come soon, forget it. He is slowly breaking down. And I am enjoying it! Oh, and do scream for me dear! Ha ha ha ha ha!" So it was this again. Elsword, please come soon.

Electrical shock went through my body. Only pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Aisha: Since when have I been nice to Elsword and jealous of Eve?**

**Eve: I've been kidnapped and tortured by this creep?**

**Me: Hey don't blame me! I needed material for a new story!**

**Elsword: I'M GONNA KILL YOU MR. AUTHOR! RISING SLASH!**

**Me: Hey! Watch what you're… oh dear.**

**Raven: Ignition Crow!**

**Me: JESUS!**

**Chung: Shooting Star!**

**Me: WHY ME!?**

**Rena: You guys need to stop.**

**Guys: WHY!? HE MADE SOMEONE KIDNAP EVE AND TORTURE HER!**

**Me: NOT MY FAULT! STORY MATERIAL! SEE YOU FOLKS SOON!**

**Ara & Elesis: WHY WAS THERE NO MENTION OF US!?**

**Me: … Dunno. LATER!**


	2. What is this?

**What is this?**

**Author's Notes: Thank you people for your reviews! Some of them I really like, and some I just loved! Okay so, one review asked me something. It's because I'm the leader of a guild called Respliana (recruiting now!) on my RS and I guess I expect to play him most of the time. But I did level my Code Exotic (but because I **_**HAD**_**to use an event item, I can't use normal SP on skills at the moment). And the guy with the mafia obsession, (ugh SPOILERS), the guy that kidnaps Eve is not mafia. Also, my only concern with the story is adding depth to the plot and of course, the plot itself.**

**Eve: I'm not satisfied at all you little…**

**Elsword: Eve! Calm down!**

**Me: I give up right now.**

**El Gang: WE BETTER SEE SOME ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, just my Rune Slayer, Code Exotic and Shooting Guardian.**

**Eve & Chung: WE WANT OUR JOB CHANGES!**

**Me: NEVAR! MUHAHAHA! Eh… oh dear. Elsword used Sword Enchant. I'll think about it!**

* * *

**Jobs:**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

* * *

[Elsword's POV]

Life goes on as we have turned up nothing in our searches. All the chicks in school want to date Elsword Lionheart because his girlfriend Eve Prowell dumped him. **WOULD YOU IDIOTS EVEN CARE TO ASK ME WHAT HAPPENED!?**

Right now, in chemistry class with Echo as our teacher, she's been asking each and every one of us questions about the dangers of mixing chemicals without having an idea of the reactions said mixing would occur. And for some reason, she's been asking me questions about fire (maybe because I'm a pyromaniac), and since I gave up when Eve was kidnapped and we didn't find her at all, I got all the questions she asks me wrong. Eve please come back.

"Mr. Lionheart, are you all right?" Ms. Echo is always concerned for her students' wellbeing. Almost like… Eve. Oh someone save me!

"Ms. Echo, he hasn't felt well lately, can he go outside for a bit?" Rena, you just saved me.

"All right Ms. Bowman, he has until the bell."

"Are you feeling alright Elsword? You've been getting worse." Rena, it's just like you to ask that.

"I'm fine Rena. Really I am." The bell rang and everyone met up for lunch.

"Hey Raven, I was thinking of doing something for that arm of yours." "Really Chung? You of all people, work on an arm like mine?" Raven and Chung always exchange these words as comedic relief for the whole gang's problems. But it isn't enough for this problem.

A random guy passed me and just snickered like he knew what was going on with me.

"Huh? Who was that guy?" I stared at his back as he walked down the hallway.

"Elsword, you okay?" Aisha asked with actual concern. It's very rare for you to do that Aisha.

"Yeah, it's just, I felt something."

"Well if you felt something, Rena and I would've felt it too. You're not the only one who can feel things like the one you just felt." Aisha arrogantly pushed at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm out of it today guys. Thank goodness we go home after lunch."

Then a delicate girl who transferred into the school just this year, Ara Haan, came up to us like she always does, with a couple of trips onto the floor.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" She apologetically said.

"No problem Ara." I tried to sound as casual as possible, but even she knew I was troubled. Another thing about Ara, when she gets _specifically_ moody and her hair turns white, that is the time when one should run.

We all sat down at the table and shared anything we all had about our individual searches.

"I'm sorry Elsword, but the guys I put to searching found nothing. They said that whoever we're looking for, they're a pro." Raven said with his usual face.

In turn, Rena said the same thing "I asked around Elsword, but the people I asked also have nothing. The same thing happened to some of them as well."

Here I was not able to do anything while who knows what is happening to Eve. Here I broke down in tears.

"Thanks guys. I don't know I would do without you five." The bell rang telling us all to go home.

We all walked together because some of us are neighbors and where each and every one of us lived was on the way. First Rena and Aisha went in their homes. Then Ara and Raven left. It was just Chung and me.

"Elsword, I really hope that you find Eve soon. Some of us haven't been able to sleep soundly because of this."

"I know Chung. It's just that, I really have no idea where to look."

"Here's my stop. See you man." "Later."

As I walked home, I passed by a masked man with a fortune gig set up. What the heck. Just this once. I walk up to the man and he said "Hello there Mr. Elsword Lionheart. I know that your girlfriend Ms. Eve Prowell has been missing since summer break. Just in case, my name is Glave, keeper of Henir's Time and Space."

"First of all, how do you know my name and Eve's name? Second, what is Henir's Time and Space?" This guy was screwing with me, I just know it.

"I can read everything about a person and Henir's Time and Space is a dimension away from the confines of time and space and it is a place where eight people share a similarity." Eight people? The letter said six people. Does this guy know something?

"I see that you are questioning me. I know why, and I know where she is. But you have to go through my 'fortune gig' for me to tell you." Glave blatantly stated. "I… I'm sorry that I thought that."

"Okay so, hold the question in your mind. Now, think back to when this incident occurred." Is this guy for real? "Don't think about anything else! What do you see?" What do I see? I see what happened that night. I see… GOD DANG IT WHO IS CALLING ME!? "I'm sorry, I have to take this." I wish that whoever called didn't call. "Do not fret. Here is something that will help you in your search." Glave just handed me a cube that had markings, but it was grayed out.

"Hello?" "ELSWORD! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT!?" It was Elesis. Fact about my sister, she's with the police and gets off work around the same time I get out of school. What's with these hours? "I'm somewhere in the square. I'll be home soon." I hung up and ran home.

And I'm in front of my two-story home. It was like any of the other houses in the neighborhood. "I'm home!" "GOOD! BECAUSE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Whatever she was mad about, I'm sure it involved me. "What is it?"

"I'll be out of town for a while, investigating on something that is really disturbing."

Huh? "Details?" I was curious about this. "There's this one guy, who is an extreme pedophile and has been kidnapping chicks from their homes in the middle of the night. He's dropped off of the grid just when summer started." When summer started? That's too much of a coincidence.

"Elesis, there's something I have to tell you. Eve's been missing since summer started." "WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR GO TO THE POLICE?!" "Because I knew that you and the police were working on a bust that couldn't be stopped. But, my friends and I checked her house, and all we found was a letter addressed to me."

"A letter? The kidnapped girl's boyfriends also had a letter addressed to them. Something about "his Eve" is with him. Then two weeks later, we found the girls' bodies. They were strangled, cut, the whole nine yards. We thought that if he's fallen off the grid, he's found the perfect victim." The perfect victim? Oh my god, Eve. I fetched the letter out of room and gave it to her.

"Can I trust you with this? You have to find her as soon as possible sis." She looked at me with concern that I thought I would never in her. "Yeah. But this is major evidence. We'll try." "No, I need _YOU_ to find her ASAP." "That's impossible Elsword. One person can't look for a criminal all by their selves. I'd need a team." "You have one. Me and the gang will be your team." "Thanks, but a _professional_ team. Sorry. I'll try. See you when I get back." And with that, my only legitimate hope of finding Eve was out the door.

[Eve's POV]

Where? What is this guy going to do? Why is this guy doing this? "Eve, where are you?" It's not Elsword, it's not Elsword. "I need help!" It's not Elsword, it's not Elsword. "EVE! HELP ME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP THIS PLEASE!" I've had enough. I can't handle this anymore.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I am. I just had to see your face before this will actually happen." Actually happen? Is he bringing Elsword here?

"Please. Don't do this. Let him live. Let me go." I pleaded with this sick pervert.

"I'm sorry. No can do. I've promised these other five revenge against your friends. I myself have a score to settle with Elsword. Ta-ta." I heard his sick laughing echo through the hallway.

Please Elsword, please help me and stay alive.

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter folks, because I felt that it won't be received well like the last chapter.**

**Elsword: You're just a sick moron aren't you?**

**Me: Shut up. I could kill you right now.**

**Elsword: You won't do that. I'm essential to the plot.**

**Me: STOP SPOILING THE STORY!**

**Eve: You insignificant… Why did you make me go through this again?**

**Me: Story material.**

**El Gang: WE DID NOT SEE ANY ACTION! WHY?!**

**Me: Not time for that yet.**

**Glave: … Why did you make me appear? I rarely venture out Henir's Time and Space or Feita.**

**Me: It was planned from the beginning. Later!**


End file.
